Christmas Near Nowhere, New Years Near Somewhere
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: A few shorts about a Christmas Near Nowhere and a New Years Near Somewhere with Natasha and Steve. Please Read and leave me a review:) I will be Adding Valentine Day shortly. NEW CHAPTER FOR VALENTINE'S DAY IS NOW POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of there characters.

A nice Christmas one shot about Steve and Natasha I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Christmas Near Nowhere<span>_

_"Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!" - Luke 2:14_

Fresh snow blanketed the ground in an endless white. A near by dog that looked more wolf then dog could hear the softest sounds of foot prints crunching across the cold ground. The small village was silent in the night and the few street lanterns that were light danced across the snow in a dream like manner.

At the end of the street there was a single Christmas Tree that stood tall and noble and alone in the night.

The only people out in the entire village were, the soldier and the spy.

Natasha had lead him here. Not that he knew where here was other then being far north and very cold.

Not having seen or spoken with each other in nearly five month Steve was relived that he had gotten Natasha's message. A small letter of all things.

Natasha stood at the end of the street looking at the mighty Tree. A warm coat wrapped tightly around her.

Steve walked to stand beside her. His collar turned up against the cold breeze.

"You found me." Natasha said, not looking at him. The light sounds of bells filled the air around them.

"How have you been Nat?" Though she looked in good spirits he still had to ask.

"Good," She paused and glanced at Steve but looked away just as quickly, "better now." She said.

A wolfs howl reached there ears but neither one payed any attention to it.

"So," Steve started as he put his hands into his pockets, "Where is here?"

Natasha spared a grin, "I'm not going to say."

Rolling his eye's, "Nat that not fai-"

"No, I tell you." She was feeling playful, "We are in, Neverland. We are in, The North Pole," She stopped to think, "We are wherever you think we should be."

Giving up on finding an answer Steve played along, "Okay lets be in the furtherest reaches of the North Pole. The part where it can't decided if its dream or real." There breathes puffed clouds into the night air.

After a little thinking, "I like this part of the North Pole." Natasha finally said, "Good place for Christmas."

It was quiet for a moment. Nothing but the winter breeze and the soft snow fall was heard.

"Merry Christmas Natasha." Steve dropped a small present into Natasha's hands. She looked at him.

She hadn't expected a Christmas present.

"What is it?"

Smiling Steve answered, "Your the spy. You tell me."

She set her lips and glared at him for a moment before opening the small present wrapped in red and green.

It was a small box, "Steve if this is a ring I swear,"

"Natasha will you please open it." He said, not really annoyed. Pulling off the lid of the box there was a small watch looking thing. Except where there are supposed to be the little hand and the big hand there is what looked like a speaker and a small button.

"What is it." Natasha asked defeated.

"Its so when your off for five month finding a now identity, we can always find each other," He pulled his sleeve up to revile that he had one on all ready.

"Your so romantic."

"And your so sarcastic." They both smiled at that.

"Here," Steve took the small contraption and placed it onto Natasha's wrist, "Now press the button and whisper into it."

She did as she was told and sure enough it came through to Steve's.

"Its powered off movement and it will only work if it hears your real and present voice." He said.

"What about a voice recorders?"

"Doesn't work it will automatically send this one," He looked at his, "A beacon signal that would let me know your in real danger and vis'a versa."

The Tree danced with the falling snow.

"Thank you." Natasha said looking Steve in the eye's.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

They both turned back to the Christmas Tree.

"Merry Christmas Steve."

The end.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. if you liked it please leave me a review if not please leave me a review. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Oh, and let me know if you think I should do a follow up for New Years.<p> 


	2. New Years Near Somewhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of there characters.

Chapter 2 New Years Near Somewhere. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>New Years Near Somewhere<span>

_In the same way, let your light shine before others, so that they may see your good works and give glory to your Father who is in heaven. - Matthew 5:16_

Night had fallen early though, the streets and docks and boats where crowded full of people waiting...Waiting for the stroke of midnight. The sky was bright from the lights below and the Sidney opera house looked magnificent in all its glory.

New Years was upon them all.

Set back in the bay a little further away from all the other boats was a yacht that sat anchored, its dark color and sleek frame made it look as though it owned the rest of the boats.

Sitting at the bow was non other then Natasha Romanoff and not to far behind looking over the incredible seen before them that was Sidney Australia was, Steve Rogers.

"So, a Christmas near nowhere and New Years near somewhere." Steve smirked, only Natasha.

"You really get around don't you?" He asked her though, he already knew the answer.

"I cant help it, I'm trying to stay off the radar. I may as well take on a little travel while I'm at it." Her eye's smiled at him.

Steve looked at the opera house in all its beauty and when Natasha followed his eye's in the same direction he stole a glance at her and said, "Well at least it will be hard for the anyone to track you."

Tilting her head she considered the thought for the first time.

"I guess thats an up side," She smiled and then looked at her wrist, "Good thing we have our one of a kind 'find each other' watches." She said playfully.

Steve shook his head and smiled.

All of a sudden Natasha stood up and walked away. Confused by her sudden movement Steve quickly followed her.

He found her on the upper deck. A few lanterns they had lit earlier flickered in a light breeze. The smell of the ocean filled the air.

Natasha stood in the middle of the deck smiling softly at the soldier out of time.

Soft music reached Steve's ears.

"I thought since we still have a few minutes before midnight." She reached out a hand.

"Mr. Captain America would you like this dance?" She asked.

"I thought I was supposed to ask?" He joked and took her hand, "I don't know how to dance. Peggy was going to teach me before-" He stopped the pain still very present and very real.

"I'll teach you. I didn't give you a Christmas present so Merry Late Christmas Present." She said as they started to sway back and fourth slowly to the music.

As they danced under the lights of New Years Eve Steve couldn't help but feel happy. There eye's smiled at each other and they said everything words could not.

There dance ended with the start of the fire works over the bay. They stopped to watch as the stroke of midnight rang out across the night.

Steve bent down and kissed Natasha on the cheek. Taken back by the sudden kiss Natasha looked away from him trying to hid the blush that over took her.

"Happy New Year." He said to her.

"Happy New Year Steve," She said to him glade that she had someone to spend the New Year with. Ever Better that it was her partner Steve Rogers.

As the night went on, the fire works, after a long show had to come to an end.

Putting his arm around Natasha the soldier and the spy watched the last of the brilliant flames that danced across the sky.

Looking down at Natasha, Steve said, "Maybe Valentin should be in Paris?" He said.

Natasha's eye's smiled bright at the idea, "Paris," She agreed.

Happy New Years, the End.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think good or bad.<p>

I'm thinking of maybe a holiday series of short Natasha and Steve centric holidays stories. I'd like to know if any of you readers like my work well enough to want something around though's lines? So please leave me a review and let me know even if its to tell me "Nooooo Not another one!" haha I'm cool with that to.

Anyway Happy New Year.


	3. A Note To My Readers

_**Happy GroundHogs Day!**_

_**I hope your all having a good day:) I not going to do a stories for today because I'll be honest I forgot about GroundHogs Day. Opps… I will be doing a valentine though an it should be out in the next few day's so keep your eye's peeled. **_

_**In the mean time you can check my other stories out if you'd like there all pretty good. **_

_**Thanks for reading any of my Stories. **_

_**FreeWritingGeek22 Out. **_


	4. A Chair By A Window on Valentine Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Marvel.

Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Chair By A Window<strong>_

_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends. — John 15:13_

Once upon a time—

A forest twenty miles outside of Paris, France.

The leaves ruffle slightly as two figures run with great stealth through the dark forest. The moon was not out but the stars were brightly hanging in the sky. Its the night before Valentine.

Two agents, a soldier and a spy, run one in front of the other through the thick forest. A pack of ten angry wolf hounds chasing close behind. The hounds call's echo through the foggy forest. Natasha and Steve found themselves running harder, faster as the dogs closed in on them.

"Leave it. To you. To make the only person with a. Pack of crazy dogs angry." Natasha said between panting breaths.

"I'm not. The one. Who called him cranky old man." Steve countered. Natasha was about to respond when Steve through out his arms, catching Natasha across the chest as they both came to an abrupt stop at the age of a fifty foot deep ravine. Catching their breaths for a second Natasha looked down into the riven the fog to thick to see the bottom.

"That would have been a bummer." Natasha said looking to Steve. The hounds were closing in, there cry's not seconds behind.

Pulling Natasha away from the edge he looked at the distance across. Nodding in agreement to his thoughts Steve ran! Pushing off with a powerful leap he jumped across the rocky ravine barley making it. He pulled himself up. Looking back across he held his hand out to catch Natasha.

"Better catch me Rogers. I don't think Clint would be very happy otherwise." Natasha said, Making a mighty leap to reach the other side. The hounds jumped out of the forest just then and grabbed at Natasha's coat, catching a bit of the material in its mouth. Reaching for Steve's hand, for a moment Natasha didn't think she was going to make it. When his hand grabbed hold of her's she slammed hard into the side of the cliff's edge, nocking the wind out of her. 'Good middle of the night diaphragm!' she though as she coughed to catch her breath. Steve pulled her up and they both lie on their backs catching their breath, the angry dogs howling and barking at there defeat.

"That was fun." Steve said, his breathing almost back to normal.

"Yeah! Nothing beats being chased by an angry back of monster dogs and slamming into cliff walls in the middle of the night." Natasha said sarcastically. Though she did enjoy the whole escapade.

"We are going to make it to Paris in one peace aren't we?" She asked as Steve gave her a hand up.

"I said Valentine in Paris didn't I?" A smile touched his lips as they started jogging through the forest to a waiting car near and empty road.

They had thought that they had found a lead on the Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) but it had been nothing more then a wild goose chase and a very cranky old man with a pack of crazy dogs.

The sun was up by the time they found the car and started for Paris, Steve in the drivers seat and Natasha not as surprising as it used to be sleeping soundly against the car door. She rarely got any sleep when she was on her own having to always be looking out for herself. With Steve though she was able to relax a little knowing that he would protect her despite her constant sarcasm and protesting against it.

The ride to Paris was long and wet. Though the sunrise might have been nice it was quickly over taken by dark clouds. Rain poured down on the small car. The trees blew, the clouds twirled. Simple and plane this was not a good day. Once in Paris the two X- Agents found a small two bedroom apartment to rent for a little while.

Getting themselves cleaned up and into dry cloths Natasha and Steve found themselves eager to see more then the inside of the apartment. Noticing his partners board expression Steve grabbed their coats and an umbrella.

"Where are you going." Natasha asked a little puzzled. Holding up is arm to reveal her coat he said, "the better question is, 'where are we going.'." Curious but happy to accompany him Natasha sprang up from her chair by the window.

Steve held her coat open as she slipped it on.

Out side the pouring rain slowed to a heavy drizzle. Steve and Natasha headed off down a sidewalk. Both under the umbrella, Natasha's arm looped through Steve's.

The streets were mostly empty but as the rain started to falter more people started to peak out of their hiding places. They walked for a long time in a comfortable silence. Slowly the rain stopped leaving the buildings and trees to softly sing and shine with small water droplets. The sun poked out through the clouds and mist rose up from the ground. The air was fresh and clean and the Eiffel Tower lay ahead of Natasha and Steve.

"So were headed to the Eiffel Tower then?" Natasha asked a little eager. Steve said nothing but Natasha's suspicion was put to rest when she and Steve where riding the elevator up to the top of the Tower.

"Close your eye's." Steve said softly to Natasha before the doors slid open. Rolling her eye's but doing as she was told Natasha closed green eyes. Steve gently guided her out onto the top level of the Eiffel Tower.

Once he had her in position he let her look. Natasha opened her eye's. There before her sat a neat table set for two with candles in the middle, hanging around them soft colored lights all lit by candle danced before her eye's and all of paris spread out below her in all its beauty. A smile touched Natasha's lips as a light breeze kissed her cheeks. A gentle music sang out from a small radio near by.

Steve not giving Natasha much choice gently pulled her to him, they started to sway with the music.

"Steve this is…" She was lost for words, her voice catching. Despite herself her eye's grew misty.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, wiping at her teary eye's, "I'm a trained assassin with a cold stone heart and then you go and do something nice and I get all teary." She breathed out, looking away. Embarrassed.

"I must be going soft." She finally said. Steve stopped their dancing and lowered himself to Natasha's eye's.

"Nat. Your not going soft." Steve said, casually wiping a stray tear. He took a step closer to her, "your just—," There eye's met and they drew closer and closer. Their lips mere inches apart. The sun across Paris was setting and as the final light of day flashed across the crisp sky with majestic gold rays flying in all directions Steve and Natasha's lips met if only for a second. Drawing back at the same time Steve looked away. Running a hand through his hair he said, "Now I'm sorry." His cheeks turned pink, lucky for him the day light was leaving him in a shadow to hide.

"No." Natasha said. Meeting his eye's once more, "I guess I was wrong Steve. This has been the best Valentines Day I have ever had and you can be quite the romantic."

Smiling Steve said, "Happy Valentine Natasha."

And so as it went the Soldier and the Spy spent the rest of the night at the top of Paris dancing and dinning with nothing but the stars in the sky to worry them. For one night they could be just themselves, for tomorrow will mean they would have to say good-bye once again…Until Easter that is.

"What I have a question?" Natasha asked abruptly, "this is the most _Iconic Building in Paris_. How are we up here with candle lights on this crazy holiday."

"Well," Steve smiled, "Sometimes Starks not all bad."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Please Leave me a review and let me know if you want me to keep going with my NatSteve Holiday stories. Thanks for reading and God Bless.


End file.
